The Other Side of Nighttime
by Mirae-no-sekai
Summary: For when you're looking for the other definition of what friends are for. Aside from, you know, getting you into a mess. A bunch of side- and backstories for Nighttime Sortie and Stoplight Events, if anyone remembers them. Right now focusing on AkuSai friendship. Hope you enjoy!
1. Experts in Doubles 01

A.N. – If you still remember Nighttime Sortie/Stoplight Events, and you didn't think that they were absolute rubbish… well, the universe kinda wanted to expand itself a little. And got plot bunnies. But while I could try to amuse you with that, it probably wouldn't work…

Anyways, context is trying to build the backstory up a little. And maybe get some sense of time in, or just some more antics of the group. Whichever happens to get written here. These will mostly be peripheral one-shots, or some mini-arcs set in the same 'verse, and I'll give you some rough context, so that it has a shot at making sense.

Now the bit in legalese, about all the characters not being originally mine (they're Square-Enix's and Disney's wherever it is due), sincere apologies about possible OoC-ness and the usual.

Hope you enjoy, and here we go!

Oh, and yeah… I'm probably not making individual chapters too long. Or anything too long. That's mostly stylistic (since I can't hold a long piece coherently, let alone interesting, if my life was on it)- but if you want to change that, just drop me a note or something. 'kay?

And, before I forget, this one is set way before either Stoplight or Nighttime. And is kinda tangential too- that small bit when I call Axel Reno. But I swear that once I get more stuff up it will begin to make some sense, I promise!

* * *

Isa didn't have to be quite so blunt about dissolving Reno back into the illusions. It would've allowed Lea- who was still a year-and-a-bit short of legal age, whatever that was at the moment- some leeway for getting into the 'good' gangs. Or at least a large one- he's heard that they even have dental. It hadn't stopped him from trying though, and the higher-ups probably wouldn't care, but still. Lea had gotten into one too many minor run-ins with the law already. And escapes were a hassle.

So Lea did the obvious thing. He dragged Isa- protests and all falling on nearly-deaf ears- all the way into the one cinema still showing the Shin-Ra movie. Why exactly, he had_ tried_ to debate- and not made too concrete a point of it, to Isa's displeasure. And, just to be accurate enough to annoy his new companion into compliance, Lea dragged the both of them all the way to the nearest ice-cream parlor (for sea-salt, and Isa earned some points for admitting it was_ the_ flavor), and then to the Dalmasca theatre. He_ still_ had a discount there, if he was correct-

"Lea- no, I'm not calling you Reno-"

"Come on Ashe, help a pal? And I at least look like him-"

"If I turn down the lights way down and let Penelo loose on you. But she made Vaan look like a genuine pirate, she could make you look like-"

"See? So you'd let Reno in to watch a movie-"

"Lea, you have failed to sweet-talk yourself into a cinema. When you're paying. We've been here for, what? Ten-"

"He's asking for a reduced fee and we don't-"

The girl behind the counter doesn't exactly quiet immediately at Isa's glare. She quiets after one of her companions calls out something to her and she calls back something surprisingly _not_ obscene. And a string of muttering about them being clients.

"I am aware of the high piracy rates, but we're here and willing to pay for a pair of tickets, no additional commodities. I'll even offer this poor excuse for a stunt double for you to get increased clientele-"

"Isa, you're even less of a help!"

Lea doesn't shut up either, continuing his small tirade to the end and even having the nerve to punctuate it with a pout. And this would have annoyed Isa- to no end, and the neutral expression on his face be damned and written down as practice- had the girl behind the counter not leant a bit forward with a contemplative look.

"As you said, he does look passably like Reno- or would, if he had some aesthetic help. And since you're still playing the Shin-Ra movie…"

"Hmph. Could, but…"

She grins, and it's how neither of them expects girls to grin. They expect ruthless or lusty or insane- mischievous, if the movie is one for kids. But not the calculating smile that has so many promises of ridicule pinned to the corners and still manages to look weirdly appealing.

"Fran? What's your opinion?"

"Two for two tickets. And unpaid-"

"Hey! I helped out with your theatre when those guys-"

The glare from the other girl- Fran- _does_ quiet Lea. _And_ Isa, and makes Ashe look dangerous. Makes anyone working look like they will seriously consider shouting at Lea- but not in anger. It feels more like resentment, or like he's pulled a jinx. The sole guy working the other ticket till rolls his eyes, and mouths something to Fran- to Ashe.

"You made a beautiful deal of bargaining Lea. And Balthier dragged you in-"

"_Out_ when about ten jumped me-"

"So you _didn't_ make that up? Fancy that- I could've sworn... Still, you're getting two tickets. I think they'll do, Ashe."

Debacle with the tickets aside, Lea's still thrilled. It's not that he hasn't been to the cinema- hell, he's seen this movie legally already, when the thing with the Dalmasca had happened and they'd agreed to throw a party of sorts and premiere a movie just for the ragtag bunch of misfits and employees who'd retaken the theatre from the weird occultist mob. The guys with a weird insignia marking them everywhere, who claimed the building and left it surprisingly empty of everything, but mayorly unscathed.

Freaky as all hells. And that is exactly why Lea's thrilled that he's here with the frisbees shoved under his shirt instead of ready-to-use in the style of an old movie.

He's thrilled he's doing something so carefree and so numbingly _regular_. He should be in, what, finishing senior- he's not doing it, no way in _hells_- but he's in a cinema. With a friend, if he stretches the word enough, and it's like before, where he'd fight for fun and then fix up the bruises over a couple of old Mc Duck's sea-salt popsicles. And the movie has explosions and action and a couple hot girls or so- it's surely formulaic enough to teach, but Lea likes the damn thing.

Isa doesn't. Or not externally- he doesn't even let out with an admiring expletive when the spy chick in a suit makes her entrance guns akimbo, but he does roll his eyes quite too much when she offers a trip to… whatever. Sounds like a beach.

"You really not into this, right?"

"I much prefer the use of art or media to transmit something worthwhile or with any significance-"

"We're not studying. And if someone wants us to report on this, we just say, er... stuff gets blown up. Relax!"

"As if we were studying once we got out of here- we should be in HQ by now-"

"Look. Rule number one about Fight Club-"

"You do not speak about Fight Club. It is irrelevant."

"Then you haven't watched enough spy-and-action movies, my _friend_." The last is beginning to fit, if nothing else because of the casual banter, or because if he's seen Lea then Lea is going to keep him near at all costs.

"And you too many."

At this, he grins. It's pointless in the dark projection room- Lea can barely see the top of his sneakers, and he's propped them up on the headrest of the empty seat in front- but he's sure Isa saw it.

When he gets popcorn lobbed at him, Lea knows he was correct. And by the way Isa snorts- 'sheesh, so you _can_ be less dignified'- he isn't too amused by the trick of catching it mid-air.

Then the whole thing turns back to the epic escape out from the lab of evil- some minor sarcasm from Isa who really doesn't think science is evil aside from being a pain to study (when they both did, once upon a time, or so they've agreed)- and Lea really isn't going to focus on their near buddy banter anymore. He's busy cheering on the guy and his unconscious best friend, and snarling incoherently at some girls that sound like they're slashing them together. Or are really enjoying the fact that one is catatonic. Or, as Isa points out after the second-and-a-half barrage of Lea's annoyed mumbling, just are attracted to the characters.

"Probably answered in kind when you went and wolf-whistled at the female spy with the guns and the circle-daggers."

"I had a point, she's a wonder-"

"And I'd be hard-pressed to say that any of the leads doesn't adhere to the modern standards of-"

Lea had begun to drift off, and was hauled off from la-la-land by a wasted handful of popcorn and another round of giggles and squeals.

"Since you can't handle anything deeper than stuff blowing up-" Lea half-squawks something, before being silenced by someone else- "just enjoy the movie. If you can focus on it, that is."

"I can multitask- I just choose to not do so. Heh, told you you'd like it."

Isa doesn't let his eyes stray from the screen as he answers- it's not because it was particularly interesting, he'll say later while Lea nearly chokes himself sniggering. It's not because he really did see why Lea insisted on swaggering inside the HQ as Reno of all non-people- although it possibly had ended up being accidental, just on appearance.

It's not because he's having fun, dammit, but if he's in a movie theatre for the first time in ages he's _enjoying_ it.

"What gives you the impression I do?"

This time, he gets some popcorn lobbed at his face, along with a 'no fair!' after he does catch the little overly-sweet things in his first try.


	2. Experts in Doubles 02

When one of the secretaries in dull uniform informs Isa that he's been summoned- by the Lieutenant, no less, and implying that it's both an honor and a death sentence- he freaks out a little. More like lets Lea bump on him from behind and get his skinny behind on the ground, since Isa isn't moving.

Now, Isa hadn't bargained on getting past Nabaat in actual physical form. Hadn't bargained into getting invited into her office, all crisp and gleaming the better to show off the weapons racked against walls and the elegant craftsmanship of a couple antique guns.

She'd refurbished them herself, Lieutenant Jihl Nabaat had mentioned within seconds of Isa sitting down ram-rod straight on a highly uncomfortable chair. Along with a couple statistics- they'd fire anything, through anything, and could sneak under any radar. Somehow.

Maybe they'd never double-check the immaculate woman with metal-rimmed glasses and a feral smile. Or because, as she says, a gun is just so obvious and she'd rather carry something more… unique. Ashe probably got her own sly grin from Jihl, if the high-ranking woman ever went for nights out to the movies.

Isa had freaked out inwardly and considered just how many things were in there that he could use. Was dismayed at the fact that most were ranged, and why oh why wasn't Lea here. He didn't let it show though, slipping in a near-smile even.

"An interesting point of view", he'd said, and acted as if he and Axel didn't have to pay off a couple of tickets with labor. And a couple shifts traded over from fellow members- something about rivals, something about recon for a group on the rise and something that half-sounded like actual skirmishing. Isa made a note to trade the last one off as soon as possible, preferably with any of the guys who'd been looking for a name or a promotion. Isa could get his own ascension another day, when he'd finished berating Lea for getting it into this damn mess and Nabaat's office. He doesn't really allow himself to drift off, but Isa does so anyways. Seeking out escape routes, or maybe a way to pin this on anyone but him and Lea.

A swift rap from a pencil- way too sharp to be a normal one, or so Isa thinks- knocks him from his reverie and into the Lieutenant's sharp grin. The edges really cut, and maybe that's the idea, even more than the prettily barbed words. He doesn't drift off again, always on the lookout- Isa is sure that she didn't get the pencil from directly on top of the desk, and he can't zone out enough to miss one drawer opening and shutting in fast order.

Ten grueling minutes later- he's counted threats and jibes rifled through the conversation like breaths in his lungs- he leaves the office.

There's a little pin gleaming in his chest- it looks like a moon, would you believe it, and she'd taken it off a strap from a weapon in her arsenal even- and Isa really doesn't believe that he got ranked swiftly up. For apparently being a bit of a whiz with the schedule rearranging (which didn't fly under the radar as well as he'd hoped) and for, as Jihl put it, 'appreciating the nuances of arms'.

(It probably meant that he'd ended up strangely fixated on an array of rapiers and staves mid-lecture and dodged a practical course on them by sheer luck).

He decided that maybe it was worth something after Lea nearly fell out of his seat, muttering something between 'woah' and 'of course the officer pins would look so girly if-'

He shuts up suddenly, no need for Isa to even glare at him. So Isa turns around to see Jihl Nabaat, grinning sedately (and from here, the expression is triangular and still dangerous, even if he can see that she can't whip out stationary or parts of her arsenal against them).

Wisely, Isa shoves Lea out of the door, with a couple reminders about being his superior at least in this hallway. And the Dalmasca, since Lea got them into this mess there and Isa can boss him around legally for that. And-

"Okay, in front of the whole lot of other recruits and all that shebang. But"- and here he grins, and Isa rolls his eyes because after a ten-minute dose of Nabaat, Lea 's attempts at making him react are not going to work- "I'm still boss at the shooting range."

That does it, and he makes another note to saddle Axel with all the 'pacifist' missions he can scrounge up from anybody else. Or something to that effect, at the very least.

* * *

He takes it back once they're inside the Dalmasca 'lobby' again, shoved behind the counter lightning-fast and with the tacky (and rarely seen) over-shirts pulled on in the same motion. Balthier gives them a couple quick pointers- mostly how the popcorn machine works, or the pricing on a couple things- and puts them under Kytes' (so says the name tag) care. "Just so long as Penelo's still off-shift", he says before dashing off back to the ticket till and making a small sign at the younger employee.

It ended up meaning something like watch them, if Lea wasn't sarcastic enough to say take care of them. And anyways, the chaos of people buying stuff drove the hilariously 'stern' look from Kytes . He even began cracking small jokes- lame ones, but some were there- and showing off psychic skills with the customers.

Okay, not psychic- and he has to disagree with Lea, because Kytes' obviously accustomed to the same crowd, running a bit of brief commentary on looks or films or how anything is coming along.

"Isa my friend, he deals with girls. And more than a single double-dose of complicated, he takes on packs-"

"And so will you, once this Penelo person fixes you up-"

"As Reno, right? Hey, we haven't had live guys out there in ages. Since, er, when was it…?"

Isa loses interest in Kytes' reminiscing- he's here to pay a debt, and anyways he was running away from trivial administration like this since… Lea would say hoo boy, but that isn't Isa's style. He says just since time immemorial, and claps a hand over Lea's mouth before he babbles something. It's in all probability a joke, but Isa isn't taking chances.

Then Kytes does speak up again. Chimes a greeting to a freaking heard of siblings bounding in from the employee door off to their right, and nonchalantly pushes Lea over to the girl. Only one in the group, it would seem, and it makes Isa at least a bit concerned over Lea's fate.

Isa would laugh at the image of too-tall Lea nearly tripping over the smaller girl and almost getting poked in the eye by the stylized braids. He would, but he's next and before Kytes can quite shove him in a similar manner, he strides up and offers a greeting.

"I assume you're Penelo?"

"Isa. Courtesy, please- hello, Penelo?"

The girl giggles, and finally someone who does it properly instead of scary. She probably thinks it's a joke when they run her through the explanation, but she follows through anyways.

She's fond of practice, she says, as she dances around and tries to shove them into something that looks passably like-

"Oh, I wish old Edna was here, she had a knack with costumes… or even Zidane, even if I would have to slap him every-"

"Two seconds. Actually, a lot less, I've-"

Isa claps his hand over Lea's mouth, earning him a reprimand from the girl. "Make-up's hard", and she powders his nose about three shades of pink to prove her point.

It really isn't the correct color, but after Penelo pulls some dance moves or something, Isa could swear that he has, say, a convincing tan, at least on his nose. Part of being a musical's crew, if what she's parroting in between finishing up with Lea is true. She's managed to finagle a rumpled suit out of something, and the fact that it fits Lea is life-saving.

Isa really didn't want to lean out his own- while they're of comparable height, Lea would positively swim in his clothes. Comes with being more than a beanpole who runs on popsicles instead of proper nutriment.

Then Penelo turns on him, sweet-girl grin and all, brandishing a couple powder brushes.

All Isa comes up with is 'I wear contacts', and that is apparently outlandish enough to save him from most of the humiliation.

* * *

"Omigosh it's Tseng!"

"It ain't pronounced that way, it's-"

"Aaaah!"

The wig itched beyond comprehension, he was regretting keeping his suit on and Isa's eardrums were ringing in protest for the uninterrupted 'squee'ing and general fanatical wails. Lea wasn't too much better, he supposed, but he carried the attention better. And his costume required the suit half-undone, so he probably wasn't sweltering either.

A girl slung under each arm, Lea- Reno, he had to remember- shot him a grin. It earned him only a slow roll of the eyes in return, and a bunch of girls mobbing him a little. A couple camera flashes in his direction, and Isa is beginning to understand the fun in this. If only because Lea blinks a whole lot after each puff of light, or because while he gets his fair share of fans he can still count on the exuberant redhead to help him out.

The first half hour is simple, and Isa gets past with a few well-mimicked scowls and the bare minimum of formulaic action poses. A bit boring, if he says so- he's never been good for static things, it bores him to not do anything. And while he doesn't much regret shutting up Lea for beginning a round (or ten) of the nine-hundred-ninety-nine bottles on a wall, when he's beginning to echo the song…

Yeah. He misdirects a couple of fangirls his way, claiming that he's trying to chop down some mission time and if they'd-

The girls are already charging off; catcalls hollered at maximum volume at Lea before he can react to the increasing crowd.

The following half hour, when the traffic is regular and beginning to spread, is what he could become accustomed to. A couple of girls teasing him constantly while another takes a picture and him sending them off to Lea, who is trying to mumble through another round of (perfume) bottles on the wall for his female audience.

And then it goes pear-shaped with bustling crowds fueled by enough publicity and the fact that Lea has gotten enough photos snapped to make a whole other film out of the snapshots. Which actually got done, much later on, and the Dalmasca crew still plays it at times when they're low on commercials for the wait before the movie or for recruiting new staff.

At the peak, Isa had probably lost the blinking reflex. Ended up side-by-side with Lea, less-spiky hair mashed into his shoulder and a sea of fans flocking him for little trivia, or a quote he didn't know, or a pose.

He remembers putting his heel down on one- or two, or many, considering the comments swarming like flies- and Lea laughing nervously before Fran relieves them with the call of 'movie about to begin', her and Balthier holding one of the double-doors open enough for the tide to rush in.

And some mercy in the form of sandwiches pressed into their hands for the hard labor. And wanting to keep their stamina up, since tired publicity didn't bring in too many people.

"Wait, you want more? Are you not entertained with this?"

Balthier shrugs, smiling a little.

Isa checks his phone for the time. Finds two whole hours remaining on their compromise. It's only the length of one function more, but it's weighing heavy on them before they register it.

* * *

They clear out at sunset. Which is a bit later than expected- there had been some congratulations handed around, less sarcastic than expected. And a slight bit of removing the make-up, which proved harder than imagined.

But they made it out, Lea exhausted but exuberant. Demanding ice-cream, of all things, as they stumble back to headquarters.

He's about to say something, but Isa stops him. Lea starts again with a squawk after nearly tripping with a ubiquitous flower-bed.

"See, that's why we need the ice-cream. We're dead on our feet!"

"I'd prefer something nutritive-"

"You can get that back at headquarters. When we finish the long walk there, sitting on the crappy common room chairs. I'm all for a comfortable parlor, with functioning air cooler and…"

It sounds appealing, and when they end up at a Mc Duck somewhere in the middle of nowhere but near their destination, Isa doesn't question it.

But he does slip in the comment that maybe, Lea can become good at the sweet-talking deal.

"If you grow out of being such a kid."

"Heh. It still worked."

Isa shrugs the answer off.


	3. Ice Cream 101

Now, Saïx knows Axel can't really wait for anything. Or at least, not while off work hours. And much less when on a small queue for ice-cream, the third one they've been to. In the last half an hour. Then again, it is the tail end of summer and what seems to be every self-respecting kid in the city is massing at every ice-cream parlor or vendor. And, judging by the fact that neither of them is the eldest customer, every other city-dweller too.

For the record, Saïx does see the point in having ice-cream. The weather is still on at full blast and oblivious to the impending advance of cold.

And, from what he remembers from being a kid…

He remembers that he would be in a daze after finishing all the work from a day, and wrapping up the remedial lessons he gave to the one kid in the block._ A red-haired one, wiry, and Saïx knows to dance around the name-and-face before Axel squawks indignantly or brings to mention…_

He remembers that he had his first proper taste of ice-cream in the backyard of a couple of high-school guys. He remembers one was Ian, one was Alex and they both had a huge contraption that, when banged at with wrenches, fed enough ice and got enough equations hollered at it; when that happened, it would produce ice-cream.

He remembers that he ended up with his hair into a braid, done by a little girl from the same house, and he remembers that the redhead got his hair done into an even more ridiculous look. _This he implies by tone, because Saïx even now finds the spiky crests Axel wears absurd, and a young girl's intuition really hadn't been too grisly._

The taste of the ice-cream hadn't been great though. Nondescript and kind of runny. But it served well enough until finally a proper ice-cream van got itself up and running around their little suburbia neighborhood. But he had eaten it, and made the same garbled and nonsensical show of whining about their unwilling make-overs by the little girl sitting at the curb with the redhead.

"'M Lea", he had said, candid and really not knowing that he'd wear that name like a hat to be taken on and off with the weather. He'd also said that around the ice-cream spoon stuck in his mouth- a feat Axel can still do, if he isn't eating a popsicle. "And you're eating that wrong."

"Who inquired?"

"Dude, lay off the homework. And the awesome Lea said so. Betcha you've-"

He bites into the runny thing, teeth catching with spoon and cold wrapping around brain. Eyes, nose, brain and scratching a scar between his eyes from the cold.

"Yes. Look, you scoop up some, turn it like this, and lick." Little Axel-Lea does so as a demonstration, taking some ice cream off a younger Saïx's portion and not smiling innocently enough. The last word, the lick, is dragged out and punctuated with a slurp to get the last drop of tasteless ice-cream.

He shrugs the suggestion off, and the boy too, since he'd somehow ended up leaning on his shoulder.

Shrugs it off, but ends up doing it anyways. Lea laughs, long and loud, and once they both clean the bowls and hand them back to… _Alex, Saïx thinks, although Axel insists the wimpy one who ended up tasked with the plates was Ian._

Point is-_ they return to reminiscing, since neither of them likes being cooped up eating ice-cream_- point was they handed the little bowls over and returned to the curb, to Lea almost-bitching (with all the swearing that implied) over the hair decs that refused to come out of his hair.

And Isa almost let him remain with them there, almost. But, since Lea had chosen to impart some useless knowledge…

"Those"- he points to a hairband- "Go 'looped' around, not clipped. So pawing at them doesn't work. You have to-"

_"Tug at them. I know, I know…"_

_"You didn't back then."_

"OW!"

Of course, his apparently natural-spiked hair would get tangled in the little cheap hairband. And of course, it would be a pain (literal variety, accept no substitutes) to get out.

Isa doesn't show too much empathy, but he gets from where Lea is coming from. He ended up with way too many of these, little rings around spiky-red fingers of hair. And hair clips along the ones that didn't get tied up.

Isa clears up one, and then deems Lea done with the demonstrations. The other boy whines a bit, cajoles a bit, even offers a trade-up for immortality and eternal best-friend-dom-

_"And here we are, aren't we Sai?"_

_Saïx picks up at the melted dregs of ice-cream. It's runny, and it doesn't have much of a taste- but that's probably because they ended up at a really cheap dive, at a later hour than normal even by end-of-summer standards. And because there wasn't anything really palatable beyond vanilla, to Axel's distaste and the syrups proved to be a week-or-so over expiry date (to some well-concealed chagrin from Saïx)._

_"We are here due to other circumstances."_

Said circumstances being that, when Isa had to slink out again for ice-cream, Lea had, of all things…

"You caught the van. At a sprint."

"For two bars of this? Sure. Would've any day, 'cos I'm-"

"An idiot, incapable of waiting and…"

Isa waits a second, considering the adjectives. And the somehow still unbroken and unopened popsicle. Sea-salt, the wrapper says, and whoever would even make a sea-salt ice cream.

"I told you, I'm awesome beyond words."

"Hmph. I'd say something else…"

He doesn't, and lets Lea guess.

They settle on something soon enough, and if it did sound like friends they only recall it now, so much later.

* * *

A.N. - 'cos I got mobbed by plot bunnies with this idea :P And, if you're asking who-the-factor Alex, Ian and the little girl are... they're from my original story somewhere on dA. You can go find it with my profile, but it has absolutely nothing to do with this :P Dude, someone tell my mind it ain't funny.

Warning for weird time-tense. And loose context - framing 'device' (marked by _italics _everywhere apart from very beginning) is sometime around Nighttime/Stoplight proper, but the main point (a.k.a. flashback) goes back to hoo-boy-before-all. Plus Axel and Saïx maybe being OoC.

Hope you liked it!


	4. Stealth Un-mission

Isa is the one who teaches Lea to properly sneak out for ice-cream. As he explained it, in a strict monotone and pacing a wide circle around the redhead, it is for his own convenience. Doesn't have to bother with ignoring incompetence, and keeps Nabaat off his back. And before Lea asks- because he has that mischievous grin, and Isa knows he's going to ask a patently dumb question- she has expected him to take up disciplinary measures. Or she'll send Seifer back to that rank.

Here, Lea grimaces. Isa in power, he can tolerate. Sway even, because if puppy-eyes won't work (and for the record, he can pull a good pair of them, but saves them for dire situations), then some patented best-friend charm will. And it's not like they haven't sparred before, and Lea knows that if Isa were to get even more serious (as if that was possible), he could still kick his ass, hands behind his back.

Okay, not really that last bit, because he'd have to move them forwards to launch the discs or aim the sparring paintball guns, but that's the idea. Now, Seifer… it isn't that he's dense as bricks, but Lea just doesn't fancy him back with rank. Mostly because he lords it over him- in a manner that Isa claims is less-than-unintentional- at every ice-cream parlor they stop at. And at the shooting ranges- but the idiot was almost recruited from an Army, or something like that, and such dumb advantages shouldn't really count. Anyways-

Isa clears his throat. It's a subtle warning that he better get back to the present or he might find his future quite dull and limited to hours in administration. Or recon. Or anything that prevents him from getting a single ice-cream bar in, let alone the requisite, what was it…

"Three. You make an utter spectacle of sneaking out- or in, as the case may be- for ice-cream bars. Now, if you at least had the basics, I'd get off lightly."

"And what about me, huh?!"

"Well, you don't get caught red-handed. That is, if you make a decent job of it-"

"Like the last time?"

A chuckle- Isa doesn't laugh, not like most people do, but in the end he can manage something. Usually, it is one of the chuckles that the halfway amiable villains in the movies can handle in the middle of retelling an evil plan. Sometimes, it's one long, barking laugh- the one Lea likes, because it's contagious and allows him to joke that he hasn't been swallowed by the routine yet. Still salvageable, unlike-

"Definitely not like last time. This time, I'm leading."

Lea's turn to laugh and Isa better take pointers.

"I'll commit this to memory- Isa getting his hands dirty. Dirtier. Ah, whatever."

* * *

Isa is also a boring stealthy person. He relies on some sort of mind trick and the occasional doom-warning gaze slipped in to an overly curious guard. Or a pair of locked doors they didn't have the clearance for- something about science and dangerous volatile and inflammable. Lea would have to look into that later- might spice things up, or get Isa to try something more interesting than simply skulking with some modicum of style around headquarters.

Out the door.

Into the streets, and pulling off his jacket. Lea follows, because it's sweltering and anyways, like hell he's seen in full (if somewhat disheveled) suit out of work. And he is, technically, out of work, lacking any mission- this whole 'sneaking out lesson' being entirely Isa's idea and not particularly sanctioned. So Lea follows, not-so-discreetly half-running into a shady alley to pull off the dress shirt and go around in a t-shirt he'd worn just for this. Or because he'd planned a prank and might still have the time to pull it off, if this venture is short enough.

"Quick study", he hears Isa call out over his shoulder. Guy is still wearing a mostly full suit, jacket slung over a shoulder and hair pulled into a long blue tail. Lea hurriedly ties his stuff around his waist- safest method, and a couple wrinkles more won't exactly show- and shuffles up to him. Isa's route is circuitous, but not exactly boring.

Shops show up with an easy rhythm- most, Lea knows, are somewhat indebted to Cocoon (gah, it haunts him out of work hours even), and the ones that aren't rely on them for frequent clientele. So many restaurants, a small Mc Duck's bearing a dusty 'Closed' sign and boarded-up windows. It isn't there anymore, moved to a shinier venue a couple blocks down in the other direction and…

You know what? The buildings aren't even that high. Or the walls so very smooth- most of the stands have overhangs, or strong stonework. Some even have pretty manicured vines crawling up into tiled ceilings that have withstood a couple rookie dares to run on them for a block or so. And teenagers partying, which is the ultimate durability test. Any one of those would have a hefty weight on Lea, much to Isa's chagrin…

But that works to his advantage, wiry frame being all muscle and Lea heaving himself up into a sill poking out from just above second floor. He hears Isa call out below, and even bring a palm to his forehead. Oh, Lea's done it now, and that's awesome. Isa just has to follow, for the sake of claiming that he was trying to stop him. Making a vague attempt, done via sarcastic asides and rallying passersby against him with more mind tricks and doom-warning gazes. But he won't succeed, because watching Lea is infinitely more amusing, as has been wheedled out of him after enough cajoling and some grueling work. Can't ever see report forms again, and he's sold out to 'professional' report-fillers enough times already for every single recon mission.

He finishes up the hike to the rooftop- an old but not banged-up shop stack, reaching four landings and crowned with a low railing slightly rusted. And a neon sign, turned off but sputtering some sparks here and there- Lea thinks it's the garage, and it should say Highwind somewhere around… there it is, ground floor and in bright paint. Been there enough times already- not cheap, as far as vehicle services go, but they haven't asked about the various makes or the frequency. Or how they have to dismount about as many times as they have to fix back up. Worked there a couple times, when the missions were slow or they needed to lay low- Cid knows them already, and considering he's the owner it's useful. Gets them fancy discounts if they swear to be back there soon, or that they will eventually sit down for some goddamn tea and business speak. Anyways, Isa is taking ages, shouldn't he be-

"There you are. Now, after your completely pointless maneuver-"

"That no-one watched-"

"They better didn't. Well, as you pointed out…"

Isa takes some time to look around, getting their bearings. Which shouldn't be nowhere near as hard as he's making it out to be, unless it's his dry idea of a joke- the parlors tend to have this huge stylized icon on top of them, or a light the color of sea-salt ice-cream. Became quite a hit, after those guys sold the idea for, apparently, the chance to work the machinery. So there's Isa, looking around from rooftop to rooftop and tapping a finger against his lip. Pacing back, back, back-

Dead run. Now, Lea's seen Isa sprint- he's awesome at burst activities, and can clear those in record time. Can't maintain them worth noodles, but if it's short and requires energy, Isa can do it with flair. And say, a dead run for a jump is pretty much a textbook example of this.

Showoff. Managed to pull off a couple of rolls, skidding a bit on the slanting tiles of the next rooftop over. Grabs hold of an antenna and rights himself, before smirking at Lea.

"Now, if you'll follow me…"

He does, if only to show him that the whole gymnastics issue is no big deal. And he can do it without botching the landing, thanks very much Isa. And new shoes that haven't been worn flat yet and don't look anywhere near cool either. It doesn't quite manage to devolve into a race- Isa just doesn't do that, and it is out of the (hypothetical) question when they're doing what passes for stealth. And for the same reason, they don't try consciously to outshine each other on the tricks. Or at least, not enough to be really noticeable- some darting and weaving between the odd antennas, a backflip here and there, or courting the edges.

Lea remembers waving at a pretty girl or two. And shoving Isa into the forefront for a couple times, just because. One young man on a rooftop wearing a rumpled suit is unbelievable enough already, might as well throw in the guy with blue hair and a proper drone outfit.

Lea remembers crashing, just a tad excited because this was some fun stealth and really, this idea will be put down as his and not Isa's. He is aware of a hard back mashing against his nose, a sense of displaced balance. Isa's quiet when he falls, not even barking out something in surprise. Should've done so, maybe. Would've prepared anyone in the vicinity for the crash that… doesn't happen, because Isa had some combat training and can land in a neat roll.

Over a girl, dressed in some sort of… well, Lea finds it interesting. Fits the weather, at any rate- a really short blouse and long, loose pants of some weird light fabric. Both the same shade of teal, dirtied by street dust and some of Isa still sprawled over the, apparently, young woman. Who is quite quick to maneuver herself away from Isa once both have regained their proper footing.

Isa can be just too much, not even offering the girl a lift up. So Lea goes all smooth, like, ready to apply some of the suave charm he is known for-

"You are not going to sweet-talk me into anything. And before you even start-"

She spins to Isa, and manages to somehow look down on him when she reaches up to just under his chin. Lady has an attitude- props to her, for keeping it up after a guy crashed from the roof. But she picked Isa to mess with.

"I expect an apology."

"I apologize."

Dry, unfeeling. Lea rolls his eyes, because that's Isa and it's either bluntness or some sarcasm- young woman doesn't know that.

And she follows through, exasperated and not quite voicing her demand for a proper apology (as if- Lea is preparing himself for taking a fall there, once Isa gets him down from the rooftop, that is).

"Don't go around expecting much more from him, pretty lady-"

To more of her credit, she isn't startled by his loud voice coming from above. She just spreads the glare around- and man, if Lea wasn't completely accustomed to Isa, this would be where he becomes a nervous wreck. Must be the reason so much of the clientele he sees gathered around them is male.

"Sorry. Anyways, my man Isa there, he's of the dull type that doesn't know how to-"

Cough. Of course, that is Isa. Most likely readying himself for some comeback to whatever Lea wishes to finish with.

"-land properly. You see, we-"

"By which he means that he chose a foolish endeavor culminating in my dynamic entry to…?"

"Agrabah. Not the city, just the restaurant unless you want me to send you there."

"I think I will pass, or else the excuse for a companion I have will wreak more havoc than thought possible."

She pauses for a minute, and Lea finds himself doing much of the same thing, even though he shouldn't. Same as he shouldn't be making more of a graceful leap downwards, accidentally over-tilting an empty table and sending some cloths up in the air. And a humongous orange cat, which went straight into a hissing fit aimed at his knees.

"Well, he does have more of a record than you, now that I think about it."

"As I was explaining, my apologies and we will be on our-"

"You are staying. I do need someone to help me with the fixing up."

Here, they both try their best to escape. Lea offers up some of the dashing er, gentlemen around (some were even waving their hands in expectation, seriously, disregard the cutting-off swipes or the dazed looks at the mildly exasperated female); Isa offers leaving his companion here, since he caused most of the damage and anyways, he is the one with boundless energy; Lea throwing Isa at her and claiming that he did start it off and was awfully uncouth, you should reform him-

"It is a short job, and since you've both been volunteered by now…"

* * *

It does go fast, but when they're free it's closing time for most businesses. And that does include ice-cream parlors, Lea reminds Isa over a freshly-cleared table. They finished off and decided to give the place a shot- more like Isa decided he could do with something other than an actual ice-cream, and since they'd already deviated from the original mission such a thing is minimal.

And Lea owes him for getting the young woman's name out of her first- it's Jasmine, as no name tag says, but enough borderline-polite enquiries did the trick. Plus some time burnt off hearing from the restaurant and kicking off some half-heartedly lascivious guys from the premises. With the aid of the huge cat- seriously, that thing got fed with the scraps or something.

Now- and when did time go forwards anyways- it's closing time for the Agrabah too, and Jasmine is ushering them out with a cat contentedly purring at her heels. And she keeps trying to shove the subject around to the bills, instead of how pretty she does look and Lea can't believe that she has the near-complete run of the place- wait, he can, but it's just too, err, picturesque to be lodged in the middle of the city and not one of the prettier boulevards, or the bohemian bit, or-

"What he is trying to say is, we left prepared for some ice-creams and therefore, are short on funds. However, I give my word that I'll be back here by opening time with the difference."

"And I trust you on that because?"

Isa fumbles around for a reason, but here Lea has him beat. He's done this whole bargaining thing before with good results and a person to talk up.

"You see Jasmine, Isa is a stickler for every single rule in the book. So, if he says he'll be back here by tomorrow opening time, I'd be willing to bet my suit on that."

"It isn't exactly reassuring."

"The suit? Nah, I just meant it metaphorically- but he'll be here. With my money in all possibility, since he keeps saying I am to blame for the ice-cream delay, and I'll fix that with him when it happens."

* * *

Jasmine is slightly surprised when it happens nearly as the redhead said, complete with Isa holding a bright red wallet with 'Lea' written on with blocky script and pen. And the redhead half-slung over a shoulder and nowhere near functionally awake.

"See, I told you", he slurs sleepily, and Isa adds that he had been fully conscious when he'd fought for the money and he is just putting up this act for pity. Don't fall for it.

"I most certainly won't, Isa. Thanks."

And they leave, walking back unsteadily up the streets and preparing themselves to cajole the morning guy at reception with something. Lea, of course, chugs down the bribe coffee…

Comes up with the bright idea of sneaking in through their second-floor window, because Isa leaves the windows open in summer and when they're the bad guys to watch out for. It works, this time, and Isa makes a couple of jibes about sending him off on recon half-asleep.

"And you should go back to that place and pay with your own cash."

* * *

They do go again, as Lea subtly told Isa to do.

This time, he makes sure the blue-haired best friend and accomplice pays up, unless he wants the whole department to know a couple things about him and large orange cats. Or the dorkiest attempt to half-flirt with a girl ever, Lea would add, if it wasn't a surefire way for his rile-up-Isa plan to backfire on him.


End file.
